


First Transformation

by KNO108



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNO108/pseuds/KNO108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about female Morgan transforming into a taguel rabbit for the first time. Mother is Panne and brother is Yarne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is the name of my avatar character in awakening. I felt like writing a little fanfic about his life with his family after the game.

“MORGAN!! HELP ME!” yelled Yarne at the top of his lungs. His 4 year old little sister sister came running towards him as fast as she could.  
“What is it, big brother?!” the little girl with short brown hair, and oversized robes asked.  
“T-T-There’s a huge spider over there!” stuttered out Yarne, cowering behind Morgan’s back. She sighed. Honestly why was her big brother coming to her for help. He was 3 years her senior, much bigger in size, and naturally in shape as he had taken more after their taguel mother. He even had the bunny ears, which Morgan so desperately wanted. But no she had to look more like their father. She looked over to where her scaredy-cat brother was pointing and promptly let out a yelp. It WAS a really big spider.  
“What do I do, Yarney?” she asked him terrified.  
“I don’t know, just get rid of it somehow!” he said tears brimming from his eyes.  
“Yarney, give me your Beast Stone.” she said determinedly.  
“But mother will get angry with us. You aren’t supposed to get your first beast stone until you reach 5 years old.”  
“Just give it to me. I’ll tell her I made you, so that you won’t get in as much trouble.” she replied calmly. Yarne quickly rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small purple orb. He put it into Morgan’s outstretched hand, and her tiny white fingers closed around it.  
“Uh, so how do I use this?” she asked him, a dumbfounded look on her face.  
“Why did you ask me to give it to you, if you don’t even know how to use it?!” he asked shocked. He shook his head and said, “You just need to concentrate on your inner primal instincts, and feel the ancient taguel blood that runs through your veins.”  
Morgan did as her brother instructed, gripping the stone tightly in her hands, and felt her body begin to change. Her limbs elongated, and became covered in fur. Her ears become long and floppy. She had turned into the taguel’s battle form. Basically a demonic battle rabbit. Cute yet fierce at the same time. She loped carefully towards the spider, and drop kicked it off of it’s web with surprisingly fast reflexes. She managed to damage a few of it’s legs, but it still had enough intact to scurry towards her. She quickly stomped on it multiple times, pulverizing it’s body.  
Yarne looked at her surprised. He didn’t expect her to be able to control her taguel body so well the first time. He hadn’t. Morgan hopped over to him, and in a deeper voice than her own, asked, “Brother, how do I transform back out of this form?”  
“I don’t know how. I thought it just kind of happened naturally.” he replied confusedly.  
“What do we do?! If mom or dad finds out that I used the beast stone before I was old enough, we’ll get in so much trouble.” Morgan said starting to cry.  
“Yarne! Morgan! Where are you? It’s almost time for bed!” called a familiar voice, getting closer by the minute. It was their dad. His familiar shaggy black hair and brown eyes were becoming more distinct as he came closer.  
“Oh there you are, Yarne. Where’s your sister?” he asked. Morgan was hiding behind Yarne in an attempt to hide the fact that she was a bunny. Her sniffling was giving her away fairly easily though.  
“Um, I don’t know where she is.” replied Yarne very unconvincingly.  
Adam, their father, narrowed his eyes at the response.  
“You sound a little unsure about that, are you sure you don’t know where she is?”  
“H-h-honestly I h-have no idea where she could be.” he replied  
“I don’t believe you, kiddo. Where’s that sniffling coming from anyway? Is your sister perchance behind you?” He grabbed Yarne’s shoulder and moved him aside. Behind him he saw the small cowering taguel bunny, who began to sob when he spotted her.  
Adam gasped, “Morgan is that you?” He scooped her up in his arms, a hard task as she was a 50 pound rabbit. “Stop crying, baby girl.” he said trying to console her, as her stroked her fur.  
“Daddy!” she wailed. “I’m really really sorry.”  
“Shh shh, it’s okay honey.”  
He turned to Yarne, “Son, what happened here?”  
He looked down at the ground and explained the whole story about the spider, and how Morgan had used to beast stone to get rid of it, and now she couldn’t transform back.  
“Is Mommy gonna be really mad at us, I don’t want to get punished!” he wailed.  
“I promise I’ll make sure she doesn’t get too mad at you, but there are no guarantees that she won’t at least yell at the both of you.”  
Adam scooped up Morgan into his arms, and proceeded to walk home with Yarne dragging his feet behind him.  
Panne was outside waiting for them. When she laid sights on them, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. It made her very happy to be part of a family again. After her clan had been wiped out, she never thought that she would be able to have a husband or children. But against all efforts to thwart her feelings for him, Adam had won her heart. Her eyes wandered over her husband, and her son behind him. No sign of Morgan. Until she saw the small rabbit her husband seemed to be struggling to hold. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. Walking up to Adam, she hefted the rabbit out of his arms with her taguel strength, and peered into Morgan’s eyes.  
“Morgan? This is you, correct?” Panne asked.  
The small taguel nodded her head.  
Adam put his hand onto Yarne’s shoulder and pushed him closer to his mother.  
“Yarne, why don’t you tell your mother what happened today?” Adam commanded of his son.  
Yarne relayed the events of that day to his mother, trying to maintain eye contact, as she did not like his habit of looking at the ground while speaking to others.  
“Ah, so that’s what happened. It should be a simple enough fix for you to change back, but you must promise me that you will not use a beast stone again until you are of age.”  
“I promise, Mommy.” replied Morgan.  
“To change back you must visualize the warm glow of your soul inside. See yourself as a human, and remember the good feelings of your life. As you get older it should become automatic to transform between the two, but the first couple of times it’s a little harder.”  
Morgan imagined her soul inside, and the memories of her family smiling at her. She felt her body turn back into an upright human, and her mother’s arms wrap around her body.  
“Good job, little one. I’m proud of you.” Panne whispered in her ear.  
“So we aren’t in trouble?” Yarned asked.  
“Oh you are in trouble. No going outside to play for a week.”  
“Aww, Mom!” Yarne and Morgan say simultaneously.  
Adam gathers his little family into a group hug, and they all go inside to the warm glow of their home.


End file.
